Fire the Mary Sue!
by Dickens
Summary: Ok! I'm annoyed that someone called one of my characters a Mary Sue, so THIS IS A MARY SUE!
1. Default Chapter

A/n

A/n. Hey all! I beg you to read Last Night of Sanity! 

But this is a fic that was spawned when someone told me that my character was closest to a Mary Sue in Slytherin and Gryffindors: The Ring. Needless to say, I was annoyed.

THIS IS TO PROVE WHAT A MARY SUE IS! DISS TO Y'ALL!

Disclaimer: My current Mary Sue belongs to me. Harry, Voldie the houses of Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Draco, the Riddles, grammar and the English language don't/never will belong to me. If someone feels like transferring the right on the English Language, I'd like it. For that matter, Any things J.K. Rowling claims, not mines.

~!!!!~

Midnight. A Candle. Long, dirty blonde hair. Perfect features.

"She predicting again!" a hushed voice said from the doorway.

"Shhh! You might startle her! Lord Voldemort wants this one!"

"You have already disturbed me." A low, beautiful, feminine voice sounded from the candle lit shape. "Adava Kedavra!" She killed one of the onlookers. "Wormtail, report to my father my displeasure about being eavesdropped on during a prediction.

Wormtail dragged the other figure to Lord Voldemort's chambers. She heard yelling, a scream, and a thump.

"Go daddy!" she whispered, and turned back to the candle.

~!!!~

She arrived on the Hogwarts express, and all the guys watched her. Hermione had to snap Harry and Ron out of watching her perfect frame weave through the annoyed females and staring males.

She was sorted into Slytherin, and sat next to the smitten Draco Malfoy.

~!!!~

Halloween, and she was the most popular girl in school. Transfer student from Durmstrang, and enemy of Hermione Granger for ursuping her marvelous "PrefectHead Girl Smartest Girl in Forever status.

Her nickname was Fire. She had a set of beautiful crushed velvet robes that Harry Potter had bought her that had enchanted moving fire moving up the lover half. Although she was richer than the Malfoys, present arrived by the dozens every week.

She was kind, generous, and loved helping people out. She was now the Slytherin Seeker, and had beat Harry at every match.

And her father was coming to visit.

Everyone wanted to meet the man how had raised the perfect daughter.

Then they saw his face.

~!!!~

"Daughter! I trust they have been treating you right?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes Father! Very much so! I love this school!" She responded. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. 

"Thou should not love this horrible school, Mary Sue! Dumbledore runs it!" Voldemort bellowed.

"But Daddy!"

"No buts! I'm going to kill everyone here!" He interupted. He aimed at Harry Potter. "Adava-"

Mary Sue stepped in front of the beam. Voldemort was destroyed in the effort to stop the beam from impacting his beloved daughter. But the remainder of the beam hit her, and she fell to the ground. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy rush to catch her. 

She gazes lovingly into their eyes, closes her eyes, sighs, and dies, fulfilling her prediction. Draco and Harry cry themselves into Oblivion.

~!!!~

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know this is a funeral to Mary Sue Riddle, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Mary Sue was killed trying to prevent the death of Harry Potter." Dumbledore's face darkened "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter died of suicide of their lost love, as did half the 4th. 5th. And 6th years."

"I'd say for them to rest in peace, but this is gonna be a crematorium as soon as the flames come in."

~!fin!~

Hey all, its done, and Mary Sue-ified. Diss, I did it!

Please Review my stupid story!


	2. Deeper Stupidity

Ehehe Draco Draco 2 7 2001-11-13T01:10:00Z 2001-11-13T01:10:00Z 1 1 1 9.2720 

Ehehe. I thought it was too short, uh, so… yeah… Boredness is too boring.

RETURN OF THE MARY SUE!

~!!~

Hermione despaired! Her love, Crabbe, had died, along with the majority of the male population after the dreaded Fire died. She had to find the spell to revive Fire, and that way Fire, the most popular and smartest witch, could revive the boys lost! Then Hermione could despose of her… hehe…

~!!~

"Anti-Morutuem!" and Fire was alive again. She sat up, and saw the graveyard. She then re-animated all the corpses and then made all the Hogwarts people alive again. Her powers marveled Dumbledore!

She then disposed of Hermione. She made Crabbe propose to her.

~!!~

FIN

Ha

Ha h

Ha ha

Ha ha h

Ha ha ha

Ha ha ha h

Ha ha ha ha

Ha ha ha h

Ha ha ha

Ha ha h

Ha ha

Ha h

Ha

H

You apparently read my stupid short sequel. As punishment, you MUST review!

~Flames are force-fed to Fire.

*BURP*


End file.
